barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Best
2003 *45th Anniversary Barbie Doll and Ken Doll Giftset *Capucine Barbie Doll (B0146) 2004 *Chinoiserie Red Sunset Barbie Doll *Daria Celebutante *FAO Exclusive Joyeux Barbie Doll *New York Yorkie Barbie Accessory Pack (G8076) 2005 *Daria Shopping Queen Doll *Happy Go Lightly Barbie Doll *On Location: South Beach Barbie Doll (J0943) *Stolen Magic Barbie Doll (G8072) 2006 *Lady of the Manor Barbie Doll (J0959) *Pretty Pleats Barbie Doll (J0956) 2007 *Christabelle Barbie Doll *Go Red For Women Barbie Doll *Hollywood Bound Barbie Doll *Hollywood Hostess Barbie Doll *Honey in Hollywood Accessory Pack (K7919) *Preferably Pink Barbie Doll (M4969) *The Secretary Barbie Doll (L7322) *The Siren Barbie Doll (K7933) 2008 *Tout De Suite Barbie Doll (L9596) 2010 *Mad Men Betty Draper (T2153) *Mad Men Don Draper *Mad Men Joan Holloway *Mad Men Roger Sterling 2012 *Afternoon Suit Barbie Doll *Elizabeth Taylor White Diamonds Doll *Fuchsia 'N Fur Francie Doll *Gala Gown Barbie Doll *Kitty Corner Francie Doll 2013 *Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday Doll *Audrey Hepburn as Sabrina Doll *Ballet Wishes Barbie Doll *Cocktail Dress Barbie Doll *Tailored Tuxedo Ken Doll (X8283) 2014 *Butterfly Glamour Barbie Doll *Dulcissima Barbie Doll *Gianfranco Ken Doll (BDH41) 2016 *Glam Gown Barbie Doll (DGW58) Gal On The Go™ Barbie® Doll Generations Of Dreams™ Barbie® Doll I Dream Of Jeannie™ Barbie® Doll Happy Birthday®, Ken® Barbie® Doll Generations Of Dreams™ Barbie® Doll Bewitched™ Barbie® Doll Darya™ Barbie® Doll 2011 Holiday Barbie™ Doll Boater Ensemble Barbie® Doll Karl Lagerfeld Barbie® Doll Ball Gown Barbie® Doll Fashionably Floral™ Barbie® Doll Jennifer Lopez World Tour® Doll Birthday Wishes® Barbie® Doll Fiorella™ Barbie® Doll Bob Mackie® Princess Stargazer™ Barbie® Doll Joyeux™ Barbie® Doll Chinoiserie™ Red Moon™ Barbie® Doll A Model Life™ Giftset City Smart™ Barbie® Doll BFMC™ Display Case Je Ne Sais Quoi™ Barbie® Doll Golden Gala Barbie® Doll Haut Monde™ Barbie® Doll Debut™ Barbie® Doll Glimmer of Gold™ Barbie® Doll Golden Gala Barbie® Doll Barbie® Doll 2007 Day at the Races™ Barbie® Doll High Tea and Savories™ Barbie® Doll Giftset Chinoiserie Red Midnight™ Barbie® Doll Dahlia™ Barbie® Doll Elizabeth Taylor Violet Eyes Doll Barbie is Eternal™ Barbie® Doll 2011 Holiday Barbie™ Doll Grace Kelly The Bride Doll Check, Please!™ Francie® Doll Grace Kelly The Romance™ Doll Hope Diamond Barbie® Doll Jennifer Lopez Red Carpet Doll Ekaterina™ Barbie® Doll La Belle Époque Barbie® Doll Pink Ribbon™ Barbie® Doll Lady of the Manor™ Barbie® Doll Movie Mixer™ Barbie® Doll Tout De Suite™ Barbie® Doll Pretty Pleats™ Barbie® Doll The Nurse Barbie® Doll Stolen Magic™ Barbie® Doll On Location™: South Beach Barbie® Doll The Secretary Barbie® Doll On Location™: Milan Barbie® Doll Pink Hope Barbie® Doll Toujours Couture™ Barbie® Doll Nichelle® Urban Hipster™ Marisa® Pretty Young Thing™ Marisa® Beach Baby™ doll On Location™: Monte Carlo Barbie® Doll Mermaid Gown Barbie® Doll Sports Illustrated™ Swimsuit Barbie® Doll Party Dress Barbie® Doll William And Catherine Royal Wedding® Giftset Rush of Rose Gold™ Barbie® Doll Luncheon Ensemble Barbie® Doll Moulin Rouge™ Barbie® Doll Nighty Brights™ Francie® Giftset Rear Window™ Grace Kelly Doll Tribute Barbie® Doll Splash Of Silver™ Barbie® Doll The Beverly Hillbillies™ Barbie® Doll The Showgirl Barbie® Doll The Artist Barbie® Doll Palm Beach™ Swim Suit Barbie® Doll Mila™ Barbie® Doll Palm Beach Breeze™ Barbie® Doll Stunning in the Spotlight™ Barbie® Doll To Catch A Thief™ Barbie® Doll Luciana™ Barbie® Doll Sunday Best™ Barbie® Doll Prima Ballerina™ Barbie® Doll Market Day™ Barbie® Doll Southern Belle Barbie® Doll Parisienne Pretty™ Barbie® Doll Palm Beach Honey™ Barbie® Doll Palm Beach Coral™ Barbie® Doll The Shopgirl Barbie® Doll The Soiree™ Barbie® Doll Skiing Vacation® Barbie® Fashion Trace of Lace™ Barbie® Doll Pink Ribbon™ Barbie® Doll On Location™: Barcelona Barbie® Doll Red Hot Reviews™ Barbie® Doll Lone Star Great™ Barbie® Doll The Ingenue™ Barbie® Doll Tweed Indeed™ Barbie® Doll The Interview™ Barbie® Doll Spotted Shopping™ Barbie® Fashion Suite Retreat™ Barbie® Doll Violette™ Barbie® Doll Muffy Roberts™ Barbie® Doll Verushka™ Barbie® Doll Nicolai Ken® Doll Pinch of Platinum™ Barbie® Doll Walking Suit Barbie® Doll Evening Gown Barbie® Doll